<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team Building Exercise by TheQuilOfDestiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717146">Team Building Exercise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuilOfDestiny/pseuds/TheQuilOfDestiny'>TheQuilOfDestiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Confession, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Comedy, Fluff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuilOfDestiny/pseuds/TheQuilOfDestiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Batgirl suggests the female members of the Titans share secrets to build trust, Supergirl decides to use it as an opportunity to get something off her chest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Team Building Exercise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, everyone! This is my first fic, and a pretty stupid one at that, so please be gentle! Also, a few things I want to mention here since I couldnt organically work them into the fic: Obviously the sex mentioned here are between two people of legal age, this takes place in a universe that is a combination of Young Justice, Teen Titans, Supergirl and Smallville, and I do not own any characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara should've known that telling the rest of the girl Titans her biggest secret was a bad idea. After all, this was a secret she wasn't even comfertable telling Alex. But over their last five years of working together, Barbara had learned to read the Kryptonian like a book, so during a recent mission when the redhead brought up exchanging each other's most imbarassing secrets as a "team building exercise", she knew just what buttons to push to get her to spill, and which ones to get her to tell the rest of the girls.</p>
<p>It had been a week since that faitfull mission, and Kara knew she was out of excuses not to tell as she prepared to teleport to Team Headquarters. She still wasn't thrilled about the idea of the girls knowing this about her, but she knew they were her friends.</p>
<p>She arrives moments later, quickly making her way to the wing with the girls' bedrooms, happy to find them all in the common room. </p>
<p>Kara awkwardly clears her throat and declares, "Um, guys, could I have everyone's attention?"</p>
<p>Everyone turns. Megan and Barbara look up from the couch, Tara and Rachel walk up hand-in-hand, and Karen suddenly appears beside her. "Hi, Goldylocks!" The young heroin declared.</p>
<p>"Hey, Karen", Kara says, still not quite used to their youngest, newest members' ability to shrink and grow at will. </p>
<p>"Is everything alright, friend Kara?" Megan asked, the young Martian thankfully respecting Kara's wishes that she not read her mind. </p>
<p>"Yeah, everything's fine." She responds, smiling gently. Then says, "OK, I have something I wanted to tell you guys, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, agreed?"</p>
<p>After everyone had verbally agreed, she takes a deep breath and says, "Okay, so you guys know how Barbara has had us sharing secrets?"</p>
<p>"Right", Tara says as everyone nods.</p>
<p>"And you know I've been avoiding telling mine?"</p>
<p>They all nodded, a little more excited.</p>
<p>One more deep breath and she said, "Well, my secret is, during my first few months on Earth, I……I tried to have sex with Clark."</p>
<p>Stunned faces stare back at her. </p>
<p>"O-okay, let me explain!" She stuttered, feeling herself blush. "See, when I was released from my ship-"</p>
<p>"Clark, your cousin?", Karen asked.</p>
<p>"Y-yes. Now, as I was saying-"</p>
<p>"You had the hots for your cousin?!?", Rachel bursts out.</p>
<p>"I didnt know it was him! Last I'd seen him, he was a baby, and-"</p>
<p>"EW THAT MAKES IT WORSE!!" Tara screeches before colapsing in laughter.</p>
<p>Kara practically threw herself into the teleporter as the rest of the girls laughed behind. Oh, she was SO getting Barb back for this…..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>